Family Game Night
by Mr Mauler
Summary: It is just another Saturday Family Game Night at the Duncan house. Or is it? What will happen when a game of charades goes a little too far? Warnings: smut and incest R
1. Charades

A/N: I do not own "Good Luck Charlie" or any of the characters involved in this story. They belong to the Disney Company and always will I'm sure.

It was just another ordinary Saturday night at the Duncan family residence. Charlie and Toby were sleeping and the rest of the family was having their weekly family game night. The game tonight was Charades and the teams were Bob, Gabe and Teddy facing Amy, PJ, and Teddy's boyfriend Spencer. It was Teddy's turn to act out the clue and unfortunately for her the clue she drew was stripper. She was now in quite the predicament. How was she going to act out being a stripper to her father and brother without doing anything provocative or wrong? After stalling for a few minutes, Spencer and PJ decide to look at the clue Teddy has and begin giggling. After she begs the other team to let her switch, the two teenage boys deny her request. She could understand her boyfriend wanting to see her act like this, but to know her older brother was excited to see that should have disgusted her, but for some reason it just turned her on.

She didn't want to ruin the game so she began dancing seductively and went over to the other team and grinded on Spencer AND her oldest brother until her younger brother squeaked out the answer and ran to the bathroom. The rest of the night went on kind of awkwardly as Gabe never returned. When there was a break in the game, Teddy went to look for her little brother, afraid that she may have been the cause of his discomfort.

She looked for him through the halls and upstairs and in the basement, but finally gave up. As she went to go to her bedroom before heading back to the game she heard a faint sound coming from the bathroom. As she got closer to the bathroom, the noise got louder and she could recognize it as Gabe's voice and it sounded like moans of pleasure coming from him. As a curious girl might, Teddy carefully checked the restroom and realized before she looked that her brother was pleasuring himself. The sound of his moans was turning Teddy on and she had no idea why. It made her wet and drove her wild. Unfortunately for her, though, the torture wasn't over, because as she finally snapped out of her daze and began to leave before the temptation to look became too much she heard the word that sent her to the point of no return. At that moment she heard Gabe moan softly, but just loud enough for her to hear "Teddy!" At this, Teddy knew that her actions earlier that night had driven her brother just as crazy as his current actions were driving her. She quickly and decisively made her plan and began to enact it. First, Teddy had to make sure there would be no interruptions. So she convinced her parents to go out for the night and have a "night alone", then convinced her brother to go with Spencer and gave Spencer a quick kiss goodbye.

As she had hoped, Gabe had no idea what was going on downstairs and was still not quite finished with his task, but seemed to be getting closer, because his moans and whimpers were slightly louder. She waited for her cue, and as if he knew Gabe moaned his sister's name again, but this time there was more. Teddy heard her little brother say "Oh yeah Teddy! Suck my cock! Mmmm yeah Teddy, suck your little brother dry!" Teddy waited a little longer and heard a desperate and slightly louder cry of "Teddy!" Then she sprang into action. She went into the bathroom pretending to be concerned for him. "Gabe? Are you… Oh Gabe! Ew" Gabe quickly cleaned himself up and pulled his pants up embarrassed and ran out of the room crying. Teddy did not mean for this to happen, so she made sure she looked sexy in her red shorts and low cut tank top and went to "check on" Gabe. She knocked on his door and opened it, just to find him in the same position he was in while in the restroom. He began crying again and vehemently apologized to his sister. "I am so sorry Teddy. I just... I am a guy… You shouldn't have barged in the bathroom… or in here. Please don't look at me weird." Teddy just looked at her brother and said "It's okay Gabe. I just have one question" "What's that?" her little brother inquired. "Why were you moaning my name little brother?"

Gabe was shocked that she knew and was now even more embarrassed. He started stammering and stuttering and she knew this was her time to strike. She slowly got on her brother's bed and crawled up next to him and whispered huskily and lustfully into his ear "Do you want your big sister to take your dick into her mouth and suck on it until you fill my throat with your delicious hot cum Gabe? Do you want to stick that big snake of yours into my hot sopping wet virgin pussy and make me moan your name? Do you want to use that nice big cock of yours to stretch out and fuck my tight little asshole until I scream? Do you want to fuck the shit out of your big sister in every hole and make me your personal bitch and slave?" Shocked at his sister's lustful words Gabe just stood there in what seemed to be a paralyzed state.

Teddy took this as a yes and moved closer to her brother and began kissing him passionately. At first, Gabe was unable to move, but eventually he began to kiss back and even granted his sister's tongue entrance into his mouth. Teddy was pleased with her brother's kissing skills and would have never guessed that this was his first kiss. Teddy felt the bulge in Gabe's pants against her shorts and they quickly discarded all of their clothes and fell to the bed fully naked. Teddy saw Gabe's eleven inch cock and her mind lost all control. Her urges to touch and taste the cock were soon met as she grabbed the dick and began to stroke it. Gabe closed his eyes in pure ecstasy as his sister decided not to tease or play with him and began slowly sucking her first cock. Gabe had never felt anything like this before and before Teddy could even get down to seven inches of his cock in her mouth he came without warning down her throat. Teddy smiled up at her little brother and swallowed every drop of his cum. She then lustfully said "Mmmmmmm. I love the taste of my sexy little brother's cum. I want to taste some more." And then, just like that, Teddy is down with her mouth on Gabe's dick again, making it hard quickly. She begins sucking her little brother and using her tongue to lick up and down the shaft as the head of his dick slightly prods against her throat and, when she can, she lets her tongue lick out and touch his balls, making him shudder. Finally, Gabe came once again, as Teddy was rubbing his balls with her hand as she sucked his dick dry. Just as the forbidden lovers were going to go deeper into their sin, they heard the front door open and shut and footsteps coming up the stairs…


	2. Surprise Visitor

Family Game Night: Chapter Two—Surprise Visitor

As Teddy and Gabe were right in the middle of their sick little game of incest, they heard the front door open. Teddy was frantically upset, trying to figure out who it was that could be walking in on them any second. She thought of the consequences if either of her parents walked into the bedroom and found her sucking her little brother's cock. The messed up part was that she had not stopped sucking Gabe while thinking these things even though someone was sure to catch them, because no matter how hard he tried, Gabe could not help but moan.

Meanwhile, down in the living room of the Duncan household, a pissed off P.J. Duncan was steaming about what had just occurred. As he took his new friend and his sister's boyfriend, Spencer home and planned to stay the night there to get away from his siblings, he noticed Spencer acting quite strange. Eventually, when P.J. had to go to the restroom, he found out why Spencer had been acting so weird. When he got done, he walked into Spencer's bedroom and found him masturbating while video chatting with P.J.'s girlfriend Skylar. P.J. promptly punched Spencer in the face, screamed angrily at his girlfriend that they were over and stormed out of the house of his once friend. Now he was home and he knew he had to tell his sister of her boyfriend's infidelity, but he just didn't know how.

That's when P.J. heard a sound that he had heard before, the sexual moan of his little brother Gabe. He had walked in on his brother masturbating to porn on many occasions and he assumed Teddy was either gone or asleep because this moaning was so loud that she would have surely noticed it if she was home and awake. Little did P.J. know that, not only did his sister notice his brother's moans, but she was the very cause of them. Not knowing what he was about to walk into, he headed upstairs to get rid of his stress by playing some games and listening to music, two things he could not do while his brother was jacking off.

"Gabe, would you mind cutting that out? I am pretty pissed right now and I don't want to take it out…" P.J was stopped in the middle of his sentence by seeing his sister with her mouth latched onto their little brother's dick. "What the fuck Teddy! Gabe! Why the hell are you doing this? This is disgusting!" P.J. screamed. "Oh, disgusting is it?" Teddy said as she smiled seductively. "Then why do I see your pants slowly rising up big brother?" Teddy asked in a seductive little girl voice similar to the one she used to talk dirty to Gabe earlier. "Um… Teddy… You don't understand… I… I have a lot of tension right now… And… And this just, it was kind of hot… Just because… I mean… No! This is wrong!" Gabe tried to get out of the situation, but to no avail. His little sister had already seduced him beyond anything he had felt before.

"P.J. you have two choices" Gabe finally spoke up. "You can either join in the fun we are having, or you can get the hell out so I can have some pleasure from our sister. Now Teddy, keep sucking on my dick." "Oh. Does little Gabe want his slutty big sister to take his dick in her warm mouth and run her tongue all over it until he blasts his load of cum in my mouth again?" Teddy asked, knowing she had once again taken control of the situation when Gabe nodded desperately needing her to suck him. "Then wait just a minute. You have already gotten one session, I think it is only fair if my big brother gets a turn. Don't worry P.J.. I know how much you want this." She said as she looked up at him from her position on her knees. P.J. knew how wrong this was, but he couldn't resist. His hormones were taking control of his thoughts and when his conscious was saying no, now his body was saying yes.

Quickly, Teddy pulled her older brother's pants off, as she had done to their youngest sibling just moments before, and quickly discarded his boxers as well while he was taking his shirt off. She looked at the beautiful erection that her brother had, standing at a solid eleven inches, and her mouth watered. She let her small hands caress the cock and she rubbed her brother's dick slowly, letting her fingers trace the shaft and the veins, knowing just where to touch him to make him moan. She then put her hand fully around P.J.'s dick and began slowly jacking her brother off, making her movements slow, agonizing and forceful. P.J. could no longer stand this teasing so he took her hands off and without a word put the head of his hard dick right at the entrance of his sisters waiting, luscious and hungry lips. Teddy did not need any prompting, but happily took her big brother into her mouth and began by putting his entire head into her mouth and running her tongue over the fullness of the head until P.J. gently pushed a little more into her mouth, prompting her to continue. She licked the shaft of his dick slowly, taking inch by inch in in an agonizingly slow pace, just to taunt her older brother. Eventually, she got nine inches of his dick into her mouth and decided to plunge for the last two, which had her brother in ecstasy. Once his dick touched the back of Teddy's throat, P.J. knew that it would be a matter of moments before he came, but his sister must have known that as well, because right when he got to the back of her throat, she began rubbing his balls in a way that made them tense up right then and shoot load after hot salty load of his cum into her mouth.

As P.J. was recovering, Teddy had no chance to do so as she found another dick in her mouth, but this was not a dick that she had seen before. It was longer and thicker than either of her brothers. She looked up to see the dick belonged to…

A/N: Who do you think it should be? Should it be Spencer? Or maybe daddy Duncan? Or maybe mom with a strap-on? Cast your vote for who will join next.


	3. Daddy's Home

Family Game Night: Chapter Three—Daddy's Home

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope this is good enough for you guys. The person I chose to add to the fray is… daddy Duncan. Rate and review folks

The game started with Teddy and her little brother Gabe. They began this game of incest and were soon joined by big brother P.J. Now, the trio had come to a glorious climax. However, there has now been another mysterious addition to the fray, but the mystery was about to be solved as to who the dick in Teddy's face belonged to.

Teddy looked up to see that her father was standing in all of his glory with a long and fat dick larger than either of her brothers or Spencer. She looked up to see a perverted smile on her father's face and it turned her on to know that she would soon have his monster-sized penis pleasing her. "P.J., Gabe, let me take care of something real quick, but you don't have to leave. We are going to have fun with your slut of a sister tonight." Gabe and P.J. complied with their father's request and stood back to enjoy the show that was about to ensue. Teddy looked up at her father and said "Have I been a bad girl daddy? Are you going to punish me daddy? Are you going…," she was cut off by a slap to the face from her father's large and strong hand and a loud and rough "Shut up bitch! You only speak when I tell you to! Have you forgotten your training whore?" Teddy was silent in fear that her father would punish her until he screamed "Answer me slut!" "No daddy," Teddy replied, "I have not forgotten." "Who do you belong to bitch?" Bob asked. "I'm your whore, daddy," Teddy replied seductively. "You know what to do you fucking slut!" Bob ordered. Teddy timidly nodded her head and prepared to begin pleasing her father.

Teddy began by standing up and kissing her father on the lips and the battle for dominance could not even begin because Bob immediately began kissing her roughly while groping at her breasts with his hands and grinding his knee into her pussy. Teddy moaned into the kiss and Bob bit down on her lip and tongue, causing Teddy to moan louder and become even more turned on. Bob knew from experience that Teddy was a bit of a pain slut, but he also knew when to stop and what her limits were. He was also aware that due to the added excitement of his sons watching and that his daughter was getting close to her pain limits, but it seemed she didn't care much anymore. He continued to squeeze and massage Teddy's tits until her nipples were perky enough for his liking. After he got his daughter's nipples to the correct level of perkiness, Bob began squeezing and playing with her nipples with his large and able fingers until he heard her moan in pleasure into their sensual kiss. He squeezed each nipple tightly between his fingers and began rolling them roughly, giving Teddy a wave of pleasure that she had never experienced before. Bob then moved his mouth down to Teddy's sensitive nipples and began to suck on each one and then roughly bit down on them and rolled them with his teeth, biting and grinding them.

"Are you ready slut?" Bob asked his daughter. "Yes daddy. I am ready for you to lick my pussy." Bob kissed down his daughter's stomach and got to her hot wet pussy. She moaned as she felt his tongue lick across the top of her aching and needy cunt. She almost came on the spot as her father let his wet tongue invade her pink folds again and again. Bob fucked his hot daughter with his tongue over and over until he forced her to beg for him to make her cum. "Please daddy" she begged, "Make me cum. I need you to make me explode all over your face daddy. Use your tongue to fuck my pussy until I cum!" Bob finally allowed his daughter to cum by sucking on her clit while fucking her hard with three of his fingers. She screamed at the top of her lungs and released her fluids all over her father's waiting face. She immediately moved her mouth to her father's face and began licking her juices off and ended in kissing him and letting him taste her juices from her mouth.

Bob then stood proudly after pleasing his daughter and just stared at her, giving her the non-verbal cue that she knew so well. She started her pleasuring of him by kissing him sensually and moving her hands up and down his surprisingly well-toned body. As she kissed him, she rubbed his stomach and chest sensually until he was adequately aroused. She moved her mouth to his neck and began kissing and sucking on every bit of exposed skin she could find from his skin to his chest. She kissed down his chest, flicking his nipples with her tongue ever so lightly and began kissing and licking down his stomach sensually. She then quickly cupped his balls with her hand and began to massage them while kissing and licking up the bottom of the shaft of her father's penis. Once her mouth arrived at his head she opened up and let her teeth skim the head of her father's dick, eliciting a soft moan from the older man. As she began to put the entire cock in her mouth, she soon realized what a feat it would be to fully please her father but she was determined to give him the same kind of orgasm he gave her. She continued to play with his balls while slowly putting more and more of him in her mouth and sucking expertly, gaining moans and sighs from Bob each time. She eventually is able to get about seven to eight inches of his dick down and Bob gained control of the situation by grabbing his daughter by the head and pushing the rest of his cock down her throat. He began to face fuck his daughter while she deep throated his entire dick and that pushed Bob over the edge. Soon Teddy's mouth was filled to the brim with her father's sweet and hot cum and she swallowed everything that she could.

After Bob was made to cum by his daughter, he noticed his two sons masturbating to the incestuous sight before them. He noticed that neither of them had climaxed yet and gestured for them to stop jacking off. They obliged their father's order and stood up as he gestured for them to do. He said then to his daughter, "Are you ready to be a cum slut Teddy?" "I'm ready to be a cum slut" came the reply, but not from the mouth of Teddy.


End file.
